


Vacation Time

by Fae_Eternal



Series: Gabriel Lives Because Sam Can't Live Without Him [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bermuda Triangle, Beta Read by Radioboi, Canada, Italy, M/M, Moose Jokes, Sam is Unamoosed, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: Gabriel forces Sam to take a much needed and over due vacation.





	Vacation Time

**Author's Note:**

> Radio gave me this prompt to play with.  
> Sam: Wow I’ve never seen such beautiful landscapes  
> Gabriel: Well, that’s the point of a vacation right?  
> Sam: I know I’m just surprised you brought me to Canada with you  
> Gabriel: It’s Canada the land of ice skating, maple syrup, and there’s moose as far as the eye can see  
> Sam: *sigh* fuck you

 “Sammy.” Gabriel called sticking his head around the door frame. A smile lit his face when he saw Sam lounging on one of the couches scattered through out the library. The couch they’d claimed as theirs, claimed in a very animal like way.

“Yes?” Sam asked eyes flickering away from the laptop screen in his lap, to the doorway and back.

Gabriel made himself comfortable on the arm of the couch behind Sam’s head. Sam leaned his head back into Gabriel’s legs. Gabriel leaned down to capture Sam’s lips in a soft kiss and pulled back. “So I had an idea.” Gabriel informed.

“I already don’t like this.” Sam said warily, though mostly he was lying. Gabriel’s ideas tended to turn out very pleasurable and when they were bad ideas he tended to make it up to Sam later on.

Gabriel pouted at him though the laughter in his eyes told Sam he wasn’t offended at all. “When’s the last time you had a vacation?”

Sam honestly couldn’t remember so he shrugged.

“Then it’s agreed. I’m taking you on a week long vacation starting tomorrow morning.” Gabriel informed as if Sam’s shrug was an agreement.

“I can’t just go off to who knows where. What if Dean finds a hunt while I’m gone and needs my help?”

“Dean has Cassie and your dad and mom. And if he specifically needs you then I’ll fly you back here. Okay? Okay.” And then without waiting for Sam to answer he made his way to the door and Sam could just barely hear Gabriel muttering. “Stupid erotically codependent brothers.” The pillow Sam threw after him was completely deserved and completely missed because Gabriel smirked over his shoulder while the pillow stayed suspended in midair. Sam huffed and went back to his laptop.

  
“So I’m being kidnapped for a week.” Sam informed Dean later that day. Dean hummed in acknowledgment but didn’t look up from the TV which was currently marathoning Dr Sexy MD. Sam highly suspected Gabriel. “Did you even hear what I said?”

“Yeah. Short stacks stealing you away for a week. Don’t do anything I would do.”

“Shame.” Gabriel said from somewhere behind Sam. Sam turned. Gabriel was leaning against the wall with a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other. “Guess that means I’ll have to cross a bunch of stuff of the list. Which leaves two things we could do.” Sam was already making his way to Gabriel’s side before the archangel had even finished talking.

The note pad was blank. At least for two seconds before words starting writing themselves. _Things to do while on vacation. 1. Fuck an archangel._ Under that were bulletin points which read; _on the very very comfortable bed that will be big enough to fit a moose sized man, on the kitchen counter (or table I’m not picky, why not both), on the floor, in the shower, in the hot tub, in public (don’t roll your eyes at that public sex is great), up against a wall._

Sam could practically feel Gabriel trying to give him a suggestive look. After a long moment Gabriel finally gave up and the words continued.

_2\. Be fucked by an archangel._  The list was near identical to the last one except at the end Gabriel added _while tied up (what can I say you’re irresistible tied up)._ Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the notebook and pen from Gabriel. He leaned over the back of the couch.

_3\. Loki and Gabriel together._ That was an experience he wanted again. _While I watch._ He added after a moment because now he was thinking about it and now it wouldn’t go away. The was a shallow groan from behind him and a barely audible. “Kiddo you’re going to kill me.”

Sam turned to face Gabriel but whatever he was going to say he couldn’t remember with Gabriel’s lust filled eyes upon him. Gabriel stalked forward to pull Sam down until their lips met in a hungry desperate kiss. Gabriel groaned when Sam shoved him against the wall and grinded into him.

“Didn’t realize you were Narcassus reincarnated.” Sam said breathless as he pulled away. Gabriel’s legs wrapped around his waist when something hit Sam’s back. Sam turned his head and blushed suddenly remembering they weren’t alone.

“Dude really?” Dean asked partially disgusted. “Can’t you go fuck somewhere I don’t have to watch.”

“No one’s making you watch Dean-o.” Gabriel replied smirking but pressed two fingers to Sam’s forehead anyway. The room was replaced by his bedroom. Gabriel dropped his legs and shoved Sam onto the bed. “Now where were we?” He asked smirking as he straddled Sam and leaned down to kiss and suck at his neck.

When Sam woke up the next day Gabriel wasn’t clinging to him and he wasn’t sure where he even was. It certainly wasn’t his room but the bag he’d pack last night was sitting in the corner. The bed was much larger then his own and was covered in what felt like silk sheets. Sam only had to turn his head to notice the full length windows showing a view of a deserted beach. Which meant Gabriel must have flown them somewhere while he was asleep.

Sam had only flung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself into a sitting position when the door opened. Gabriel smiled at him setting the tray he was holding on the nightstand.  Then Sam had a lap full of archangel.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Gabriel greeted after finally pulling away.

“Morning.” Sam responded burying his face in the crock of Gabriel’s neck.

“Made breakfast.” Gabriel indicated the tray of food which Sam now noticed was pancakes. Chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes with more toppings than Sam would ever use. Gabriel on the other hand would probably have no trouble using all of them.

  
“So now what?” Sam asked as Gabriel snapped their dishes away and almost all the toppings. The chocolate syrup and whipped cream were left out and Sam had a fairly good idea what Gabriel had in mind.

“Well,” Gabriel replied once again placing himself into Sam’s lap, “If you’re not objecting I’d like to lick chocolate off you and then when we’re done we should go down to the beach and enjoy ourselves.” Sam had no objection to that at all.

  
“Where are we?” Sam asked three days later. Gabriel had taken them somewhere new. The only reason he could tell was that there were no full length windows. Most of the furniture looked the same.

“Italy.” Gabriel answered around a mouth full of something sweet Sam was sure. Sam bitch faced him and Gabriel pulled him down to press their lips together. Sam was right, it was sweet. He chased after the taste until Gabriel was pressed up against the wall. “Gonna fuck me against the wall now?” Sam hummed in agreement trailing his lips down Gabriel’s neck. “I want to show you Italy after.” Gabriel informed wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist.

“Later.” Sam replied. Italy could wait for now.

  
“It’s kind of gorgeous here.” Sam said glancing over at his smiling archangel. It was the last day of their vacation and Sam had once again woken up to somewhere new that morning. He was glad Gabriel had dragged him into this. He was more relaxed than he’d ever been in his life. Maybe he needed to go along with Gabriel’s ideas more often.

“Canada.” Gabriel informed him before he’d even asked.

“Why Canada?” Sam could understand Italy and the private island but they were in a mountain range of Canada and the only thing Sam saw around them were trees. The private island had been hot enough that most of the time Sam had been forced to walk around shirtless (Gabriel had walked around in nothing). Italy had people, and Gabriel liked being around people even if half his remarks were complaining about humanity. But Canada was neither extremely hot nor loaded with people.

“It’s Canada.” Gabriel shrugged. “The land of ice skating, really good maple syrup, and moose as far as the eye can see.”

Sam huffed and narrowed his eyes. “Did you bring me here just to use that joke.” Gabriel flashed him an innocent smile that did the exact opposite of what it was intending. Sam sighed. “Fuck you.”

A third voice came from behind them. “That was part of the plan, minn hjarta.” Sam turned catching Loki standing at the doorway lollipop stick sticking out of his smirking mouth.

“I’m going to take a very long bath.” Sam informed slipping past Loki into the house and seconds later when nether supernatural being moved he added. “Are you two joining me or what?”

Gabriel grinned racing after him, Loki rolled his eyes and took his time as he followed behind.


End file.
